Between Ships
by Frog1
Summary: SLIGHTLY AU! The Spirit of the Kelvin has been assigned a task by the Enterprise-E right before she is destroyed by the Narada; with the help of George C. Kirk, she will do her duty...protecting the destiny of James T. Kirk.
1. Chapter 1 The Ship Chooses the Captain

_I don't own anything! Paramount Does!_

* * *

**U.S.S. Enterprise-E**

She could sense what was about to happened and what would happen, though she could do nothing to stop it, perhaps she could help the alternative past. She remembered her previous captains, what happened to them, and although most gave her much and she gave equal in return…there was one who gave too much and she gave little in return. The one who was her favorite of all the captains, he never could move on with life that was away from her.

She could sense her past, though now, alternate sibling through the hole; the sibling could help her…to give the information to her past/alternate self…to allow her favorite one grounding with a mate, children, and grandchildren. Though she doesn't like to share her captains, for her favorite one she would…she will…make an exception. Even if her past/alternate sibling had to knock sense into her past/alternate self to make the exception, sighing…she makes the connection quickly, there is not much time even though time is flowing around them.

**U.S.S. Kelvin**

She gasped in shock, even though her crew and captain did not realize the _real_ _cause_ of her shaking before the singularity; quickly she received the information from her future/alternate sibling…and transmitted her conformation as well as promise to her future/alternate sibling. There was thanks/gratefulness over the connection between the two, and before it was cut a word of warning…if she or her sibling's past/alternate self came across a certain ship and captained by a man named Khan. Do not let anyone board her… blast the ship, captain, and crew to atoms before they caused great pain as well as destruction throughout space.

Going through the memories she received, she snarled in agreement…as the connection cut, she could sense her captain boarding the enemy ship. Groaning, she thought this will not end well.

* * *

_**Sometime later…after the Kelvin's Destruction…**_

George C. Kirk groaned as he came too, wondering where he was…then he realized he was with his wife and they're newborn baby boy! Jumping up, he reached over to give his wife a hug…and passed right through her! "What the hell?" he yelled as tried once again, "What's going on?"

"You are dead, George C. Kirk," stated a female voice. Turning around, he found himself face to face with an older, dark haired woman in a white jumpsuit, as she gazed at him with unusually blue eyes; she raised a brow, "Do you not remember? You and I crashed the enemy ship together.

"Who are you?" he asked in wonder.

Raising another brow to him, she turned her attention to the baby in his wife's arms, "Strange, he has mine as well as my siblings' eyes…no mortal has ever had our eyes. In fact, in what can no longer be here, his eyes were brown like yours…George C. Kirk."

Frowning, he looked down on his son, "He does have eyes like yours," he muttered, "But, that doesn't explain who _you _are!"

She sighed, "Forgive my manners, it's been as you mortals would say…a tiring day. I am the spirit of the U.S.S. Kelvin, and you George C. Kirk were my last captain in my latest reincarnation."

"You're…" he stumbled, "If what you say is true, why am I with you instead of in heaven or whatever I am suppose to be."

Once again sighing, she informed him, "As I said, _you _were the last captain, and _you_ crashed me to buy time for my crew and believe it or not the universe at large. _You_ can not leave me or I you until Starfleet builds me again and _I _choose a new captain."

"Great," muttered as he slump to the shuttle's floor, "Wait a minute, _you_ choose the captain?

"Yes," she said and sat down on the floor next to him, "Despite current belief among you mortals, it is the _ship_ that chooses the_ captain_, not the other way around."

"So, what do we do? Hang around the shipyard until Starfleet decides to rebuild you?

"Under normal circumstances, yes, however I am afraid that impossible," she told him and proceed to inform him _why_ that was impossible.

He was silent for a moment, finally he sarcastically said, "Great, just great…we got to protect my son and possibly his future crew from a time traveling, insane Romulan; make sure he becomes Captain of the Enterprise; and convince the Enterprise to allow my son to marry and have children."

"My feelings, exactly!" she conveyed to him, "And the last one will not be _easy_! My sibling does not like to share her captains, with anyone!"

George Kirk sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Hopefully, by the time Jim is old enough to be a captain, we'll have a plan."

* * *

_**Years later…in a bar near the Iowa Shipyards…**_

"I blame my wife for _this_!" hissed George Kirk as he sat beside his 22-year old son, who was currently drinking vodka away as if it would go out of style, "Look at him! If she would be a _real_ mother to the boys, particularly Jim! Instead of a distant, workaholic who neglects her kids and marries abusive losers!"

On the other side of Jim Kirk, the Kelvin looked over at her last captain, "If you wish to blame anyone, blame Nero! He is the one who changed the timeline!"

"_Him_, too!" he shouted, "But, Winona should have enough sense! God, she doesn't even realize that Sam was murdered by that ass Frank, even though the D.A. gave her the proof!"

Kelvin snorted her agreement, remembering how they encourage the young boy to run away to get help for him and his brother; if that mortal Frank had not tracked the boy down and murdered him, perhaps things could have been different. Fortunately, the mortal was so drunk he murdered the boy in front of witnesses; unfortunately, Winona Kirk disbelieved the evidence and sent her youngest son to Tarsus IV; the very planet that she and George Kirk were hoping that the young Kirk could avoid.

Shaking her head in despair over _that _incident, she noticed the young Kirk flirting with a young Uhura, "Any ideas on how we can _salvage this mess_?"

Taping his fingers on the bar, George Kirk noticed a very, familiar figure outside the bar, he smiles in glee, "As a matter of fact, _yes_! Try to keep my son from being killed, I've just noticed an old, friend who can possible help us!"

Kelvin sighed as she watched George head toward the door, and turned her attention to the young Kirk who was just starting to get into a fight with several Starfleet cadets. Groaning, she pushed one cadet away from the boy, while she trip another, she going for a third when a whistle pierced the air.

Looking in the direction of the whistle, she noticed George standing beside a Lt., now apparently, Captain Christopher Pike. Smiling, she muttered, "Perhaps we still can _salvage _what James T. Kirk is destined to be!"

* * *

_**Hours later…in the Iowa Shipyard…  
**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise**

She looked on as the workers built her new body, and sighed, earlier she met the one whom Starfleet _thought_ should be her captain…she didn't like Captain Pike one bit! Too stuffy for her! Suddenly, a motorcycle caught her attention and when she caught first sight of the figure with blue eyes like hers, she shouted with great joy! Yes! This was the one! Then her smile turned to a frown, as she noticed the figures following her chosen…why in the stars was her _sibling_ following her chosen? Her sibling's new body was not even _planned yet_, and here she was behind this charismatic mortal?

**U.S.S. Kelvin and Capt. George C. Kirk**

George Kirk glanced over at the apparently jealous, young woman and turned to his companion, "Someone's _not_ happy!" he muttered.

Looking over in his direction, she smiled and waved at her sibling while speaking to him through clenched teeth, "No, she's not! I do believe I have come up with a plan to _deal_ with my sibling!"

As they stepped into the shuttle, and out of sight of the Enterprise, he commented, "And it only took you twenty-two years to do it?"

Rolling her eyes, she admitted, "I should have thought of this before, my sibling has always had a jealous nature. I shall use _this_ to our advantage."

Chuckling, he said, "Okay, can't wait to see this cat fight!"

Kelvin sighed, and muttered, "_Mortal men_!"

* * *

_**Three Years Later…Starfleet Academy…**_

**U.S.S. Kelvin and Capt. George C. Kirk**

'Everything was _finally_ going they're way!' thought George Kirk, his son was at the academy, he was rooming with his future CMO. He still couldn't figure out _where_ he got all of these allergies, though the Kelvin told him it most likely due to them crashing into the Narada as well as all the time particles that were floating around them, the same reason Jim's got unusual blue eyes. They manage to _convince_ his son _not_ to pursue Carol Marcus, "There is no way in the stars that my sibling will share _him_ with _her_," the Kelvin told him later, after the deed was done. Yes, things we're _finally_ back on track…then the Korbeausha Manru happened.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, as they stood behind his son at the hearing before the assembly, "It had to be _him_ of all people! Are you certain _he_ and Jim will become _friends_ as well as first officer on the Enterprise?"

"Yes," she replied as she rubbed her temples, she did not have _headaches_ to use the mortal phrase in centuries until she gave her promise to the Enterprise-E, now she had them _constantly_! "If they do not become friends, they will _never_ achieve the impossible without that friendship!"

"Like defeating that psycho Nero," he muttered, suddenly the proceedings were interrupted by a distress call from Vulcan, "Speaking of that devil…do you think?"

"From the memories I had received and our last confrontation with him, yes!" she shouted as they rushed follow James Kirk, "Stars! _He_ _is not ready…they are not ready!_"

"I know!" he yelled, "We're out of time!"

**U.S.S. Enterprise**

They were rushing her, she wasn't ready…but apparently there was no _time_! Vulcan needed her, however, that did not mean she agreed that Pike should be _her _captain! She sense her chosen sneaking on board, along with his _companions_! She snarled, apparently she would have to fight her sibling for her chosen! But, first Vulcan…correction…first to show Pike that she _did not_ approve of him! As he was about to sit in the Captain's chair, sparks flew out of the chair's consoles and threw him to the floor.

"Captain!" shouted Cadet Sulu, "Are you all right?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he narrowed his eyes at the chair.

"I shall get someone from Engineering, Captain," said Spock.

"Forget about it," he said with a wave of his hand and went to sit by Cadet Uhura.

"May I ask why, sir?" the Vulcan asked.

"Spock," Pike said with a sigh, "It may not be logical, but I follow ancient Earth naval beliefs; one of those beliefs is that the ship chooses the captain. And if the ship has _not_ chosen you as her next captain, and you _try_ to command her…she _will_ show her disapproval."

"I see," drawled Spock, "You believe the Enterprise has not chosen _you_, even though Starfleet named you the Enterprise's captain."

"Yes."

"You are right, Captain. It is illogical."

"Who do you believe she has chosen, Captain?" asked Chekhov.

Rubbing his head, Pike wearily said, "I don't know, but she will most likely buck every command until her chosen is in that _seat_! Shit! This is all I need, what else can go wrong?"

"Captain," said a security officer, "We have a stowaway."

Pike groaned, "And I bet I know _who _it is too!"

* * *

_**After the Destruction of Vulcan…**_

**U.S.S. Kelvin, U.S.S. Enterprise, Capt. George C. Kirk**

The Kelvin glance over toward the doorway of the med-bay, her sibling appeared to be furious, muttering to George, "We have company."

"Why am I not surprise? Can you handle it?" he whispered.

"Yes, I hope," and then shouted to her sibling, "Sister, come meet my chosen!"

Snarling, the spirit of the Enterprise yelled as she charged her sister, "He is _mine_!"

George Kirk watched the pair fight with interest, not paying attention to the chaos around him…the ship dipped, shake, shuttered as the two spirits fought, McCoy shouted over the intercom to Acting Capt. Spock, "What's in blue blazes is going on? I'm trying to treat patients here!"

"I do not know, Doctor. We are not in battle, but have no control over the ship. We are currently trying to fix the problem," Spock calmly said.

"Well, work faster!" McCoy yelled and turned off the intercom.

Finally, the Kelvin pinned her sister, "He is mine, do you yield?"

Growling, the Enterprise tried to get out of her sister's grip, "Never!"

"Very well," replied the Kelvin, and she slyly offered, "Perhaps, we can make a deal."

Still pinned, the Enterprise narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

"My previous captain, George C. Kirk, last wish is for James T. Kirk to have a mate and produce children to continue the Kirk family name," she informed her sister the half truth.

The Enterprise immediately realized what her sister wanted her to do, "Oh, no! I do not _share_ my captains!"

"You have too," she sternly told her, "Or I _will_ _not_ relinquish my claim."

Sneering, "Aggh!" she yelled, "Very, well…I agree!"

"By the planets and stars?" questioned the Kelvin.

"By the planets and stars," promised Enterprise, then her sister released her. As she stared at the pair, jealous and anger no longer clouding her judgment, she realized, "You tricked me!"

Laughing, George Kirk patted the Kelvin's arm and said, "I'll go check on Jim since he escaped sick bay during your _disagreement_; you can explain what her future self told you."

As he left, the Enterprise stared at her sister, "Why do I get the feeling that this _explanation_ will involve time travel?" she spate with disgust.

"Yes," the Kelvin said, "And since my destruction alternate realities as well."

The Enterprise groaned, "The two things what mortals call a pain in the ass!"

Her sibling snorted, "Your chosen has been one for nearly twenty-five mortal years!"

* * *

_**Hour later…as James Kirk is marooned on Delta Vega…**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise**

She cried out in rage, she was _so close_ in getting her chosen into that chair, and then that damm blasted Vulcan! Her chosen's first officer or not, she was going to give _him _a piece of her mind!

"I'm telling you, _Captain_! You're making a mistake!" shouted Acting CMO McCoy as he and Acting Captain Spock came on too the Bridge.

"I assure you, Doctor," Spock said as began to sit in the Captain's chair, "I am not…"

Before he could finish his sentence sparks flew from the chair and the ship shook, as he stumbled onto the floor, his eyes narrowed as he recalled what Captain Pike had said earlier, and apparently, from the Dr. McCoy's facial expression, he had heard of it through the ship's gossip.

"I don't think you'll break this horse, _Captain_," he drawled, "Or the one you left on Delta Vega."

Hands on her hips, the Enterprise muttered as her jumpsuit shone a brilliant white, "Thank you for the perfect opening, Doctor."

"Captain," shouted Sulu, "The Enterprise is changing course!"

"She's headed toward Delta Vega!" yelled Chekhov, "We're not doing this!"

Spock's jaw clenched, "Gentleman," he said as he calmly as he could, "If you will excuse me, I will take over your stations."

As the battle of wills between Spock and the ship started; Chekhov leaned over to Sulu and whispered, "What Pike said, do you think that the ship choose…"

"No," interrupted Sulu, "_He _couldn't be..." Suddenly, the ship began to buck as horse would its rider. "On the other hand," said Sulu as he and Chekhov tried to get up from the floor, "Captain Spock! I _respectfully_ suggest we go back and get Cadet Kirk!"

"Suggestion denied." Spock told him as he focused on his battle with the ship.

Sulu and Chekhov looked at each other and had the same thought; Groaning, Chekhov whispered as began to crawl to an empty station, "I'll access the library on that _old wise tale_, there must be something that can calm _her_ down."

"And I'll try to convince the _Captain_ that we need Kirk," said Sulu.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

"Mr. Sulu, if you do not cease in your suggestion on retrieving Cadet Kirk," said Spock as the ship made it's thousandth lap around Delta Vega at warp speed with him fighting for command of the ship the entire time and the ship bucking his commands literally, "I will hold you for insubordination."

"I suggest, Mr. Spock," said Dr. McCoy as he came back onto the bridge, "You _listen_ to Mr. Sulu's suggestion! Everyone onboard is getting space sick!"

As the ship bucked and Dr. McCoy and Spock argued, Sulu rolled his eyes and looked over at Chekhov who crawled back to him, "Well?" he asked softly.

"The news is not good," Chekhov whispered, "According to the legend, the only way to calm the ship is when the ship's chosen first _sits_ in the Captain's chair."

"Sort of like those fairy tales with love's first kiss?" quietly asked Sulu.

"Yes," he replied just as softly, "The ship will then form a connection to her chosen and…" he snaps his fingers, "The ship will calm down and follow the new captain's every command."

Sulu groaned, "We need…" then, he remembered that Vulcans had good hearing, "You-know-who."

Understanding, Chekhov nodded his head, "We do."

They we're silent for a moment; finally Sulu said quietly, "He's too young to be a captain!"

"Apparently the ship does not give a d...you know about his age," Chekhov told him.

Suddenly the ship stopped, though the emergency lights were still on, Spock lips quirked as he said, "I have regained control of the ship. Gentlemen, you may return to your stations."

Sulu and Chekhov glanced at each other as they returned to they're stations, both having the same thoughts…the only reason that the ship stopped was…

"Captain," said Uhura, "We have intruders in engineering!"

Sulu leaned over Chekhov, "_He's _back," he whispered.

"And, brought _company_!" he said just as softly, though this time Spock heard them.

"Gentlemen!" he said sharply.

"Sorry, sir!" they said.

The Enterprise stared down at the pair and smiled, "I like you two! It's nice that you pay attention to your elders!" then she scowled in Spock's direction, "Pity, he didn't _listen_ to Captain Pike, it would have saved _me_ quite a bit of trouble!"

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise, U.S.S. Kelvin, Captain George C. Kirk**

Both the Kelvin and George Kirk raised a brow as they surveyed the bridge when followed the two intruders in, "Giving Spock a hard time?" asked George Kirk.

"Of, course," replied Enterprise, and then frowned at her chosen's new companion through her emergency lights, "Who is that?"

"Montgomery Scott," replied the Kelvin, "He will be your new Chief Engineer."

Shocked her sister yelled, "You must be _joking_! After what he's done to _my _previous captain's son's dog?"

The Kelvin smirked, "_He _is the one who brought your chosen _back_!"

Curious, George Kirk asked, "Why isn't Captain Archer with you? And how can he have a son if you're a jealous bitch?"

Cursing under her breath, she was about to answer the questions when an angry yell interrupted her, slapping her head, "Can _anything _go right today?" shouted the Enterprise.

She was about to interfere when her sister and chosen's father stopped her, "Wait," said the Kelvin, "_He_ has a plan."

"Getting beaten up by _that _Vulcan is a plan!" ranted the Enterprise, she was about to continue when a voice stopped the fight, "Spock!"

The Enterprise watched in amazement as Spock resigned his commission due to the fact he was emotionally compromised, when she heard the Doctor berate her chosen, whom told him, "Yeah, we do."

"What?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"Pike made _him _first officer," answered Sulu as he pointed at Kirk.

The Enterprise cried with joy as McCoy shouted, "You got to be kidding me!"

James Kirk offered is friend a lopsided smile, "Gee…thanks for the support, Bones."

"I sure hope you know what you're dong, _Captain_!" Uhura furiously told him.

"So do I," he muttered as he spit out some blood, that was not _green_, and slowly approach the Captain's chair.

"Be careful, Jim," warned McCoy.

Stopping, he stared at him curiously, "Why?"

"Because neither Pike nor Spock was able to sit in that chair," answered Sulu as the new Captain turned around to look at him and Chekhov.

In disbelief, James Kirk asked, "You're joking?"

"NO!" shouted everyone but Uhura.

"But," said Chekhov, "Mr. Sulu and I have a theory that _you'll_ be able to sit in the Captain's chair."

Cadet Uhura laughed and said mockingly to Chekhov as well as Sulu, "Don't tell me you believe that old tale Captain Pike said!"

"What…never mind," said Jim Kirk with a wave of his hand, "We don't have time for this nonsense! We got to stop Nero!" As he sat down in the Captain's chair, something did happened, but not what the bridge crew were expecting. He felt…_something _connect to his soul; for a brief moment he saw two nearly, identical women, one middle aged and one younger; the younger one was leaping and laughing in the air with joy, while the older one smirked smugly at…_his father_! His _father_ was absolutely beaming at him in pride!

While this was happening, the moment the young Kirk sat down in the Captain's chair, the emergency lights went off, and full power was restored to the Bridge.

Shocked, Sulu checked his station, "Helm is restored," he reported.

Chekhov added, "Weapon systems as well as shields have been restored and at full power."

But the most shocked was Lt. Uhura, "A-all departments report that systems and power has been restored," then she reluctantly whispered, "Captain."

Dead silence reigned on the bridge, finally Montgomery Scott shouted, "I _like _this ship! It's exciting!"

Regaining control over his emotions, Capt. Kirk said, "I'm glad you do Scotty, because as of now I am appointing _you_ Acting Chief Engineer. Bones, take him somewhere to dry off and get a uniform for him; then bring him back on the Bridge."

"What!" shouted nearly every being on the Bridge.

"NOW!" ordered Capt. Kirk, "_We_ don't have time; Nero is going to destroy Earth!"

"Aye, Captain!" shouted across the Bridge.

Sighing, the new Captain opened communication on all of the ship's channels, "Attention, crew of the _Enterprise_…"

While, James Kirk was giving his first speech as Captain, the spirit of the Enterprise quickly gave George Kirk the answers to his earlier questions, "As the Captain said _we_ don't have _time_, so in order: One, unlike you Jonathon Archer _survived _the crash in _my _previous body. Two, Captain Archer after his survival went on to become the first Federation President as well as a devoted husband and father to numerous offspring. Does _that_ answer your questions?"

"Yes, it does," he replied, "C'mon, let's see what insane plan _they_ come up with to stop Nero."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle Within

_Okay, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, this is slightly AU and based on the 2009 movie, not the Original Series! I'm using the official movie book as a reference. Thanks to Starseeded for helping me with the battle scene and grammar check! Once again, I own nothing!_

_

* * *

_

_**Forty Minutes Later…In the Enterprise's Main Transporter Room…**_

The Kelvin and Capt. George Kirk waited patiently with Scotty for the new Captain and Com. Spock, suddenly the spirit of the Enterprise appeared before them as Sulu called Scotty over the comm., "We're here, are you certain you can help them?"

Her sister snorted at the Enterprise's uncertainty, "Of course! I'll distract the Nardara's spirit while they infiltrate her; I do have a bit of a _score_ to settle with her, anyway."

"And," said George Kirk, "I will try to keep them _both _alive; however, I'm a bit concerned if _they_ separate."

"Perhaps, _I _can be of help," offered a female voice behind them.

Turning around, all three spirits gasped in surprise at the sight of an Earth woman in Vulcan clothes, she smiled sadly at them, "I am Lady Amanda Grayson, wife of Sarak, mother of Spock. I am sorry it took me so long to appear, but dying gave me quite a shock," she chuckled nervously, "I am not use to being a ghost."

The Enterprise groaned, "What am I? Ghost Central?" she asked to the heavens sarcastically, "_You _stay with your son! And keep him _alive_, as much as I hate to admit my new captain _needs _him as a first officer. Can I expect more spirits?"

"I don't know." Amanda muttered in thought, "The ones who died with me, particularly the Vulcans, are in a state of shock. I…_oh my_!" Amanda smiled in delight as her son kissed Lt. Uhura deeply, "I was hoping for something like _this _to happen with Spock! I never did like T'Pring, she was too calculating, even for a Vulcan!"

All of them stared at the couple, finally the Enterprise rolled her eyes, "_Terrific_!" she muttered, "I get to be a _daycare_ central as well!"

"Remember your promise!" said the Kelvin and George Kirk, as Amanda stared at them in confusion.

"I know, I know," ranted Enterprise and then gestured to the two men, "They're going, go! I'll back you up!"

When she was certain _they _were gone, she decided to take the _long _way to her bridge; as she walked thru the wall and toward her destination, she ranted, "Unwelcome _visitors_, time travel, alternate realities, stubborn Vulcans, and _now_ I have possible _restless_ spirits within me! Oh, let's _not _forgot that _promise_! Why in the stars the future, alternate, _me _wants _me _to become a _family-friendly _starship and _share _my Captain I will _never _know!"

* * *

_**Narada, U.S.S. Kelvin, Capt. George C. Kirk, Lady Amanda Grayson**_

"I don't think I'll ever get use to _this_." shouted Amanda as she and George Kirk appeared beside their sons, "Where is your partner?"

"You mean the Kelvin? She's distracting the spirit of Narada," he answered as he gestured that they must follow the young men.

"The Kelvin?" she questioned, and immediately her sharp mind came up with the unseen the answer, "The spirit of the _U.S.S Kelvin_, I thought ship spirits were merely _legend_!"

"So, are _ghosts_," he wryly told her, "But, here _we_ are! The other lady you saw was the spirit of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_," he smirked, "She wasn't _happy_ when your _son_ marooned my _son _on Delta Vega."

Remembering the legends, Amanda sighed, and muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's _my _fault! I was always Spock's weak spot."

"Apparently, he has _another_ weak spot," he commented.

"Yes," she agreed happily, "I just wish it happened _earlier_ when I was _alive_!"

George Kirk snorted as he remembered _his _wishes after death, "C'mon," he said, "we got to catch up to them!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Narada could sense that something was wrong, the dark haired Romulan spirit ship dressed in a green-black jumpsuit, carefully searched her body with dark, cold eyes. Without warning, the only thing she saw was knuckles as a fist smashed into her face making her stumble onto the floor.

She looked up at the Kelvin Spirit, who was staring down at her coldly. "This is how you greet other ship spirits?" Her voice held a tinge of anger at seeing her.

The Kelvin snarled spitefully and sneered, "For you, I make an exception." She paused with a cynical smirk, "Narada, it has been such a _long_ time in mortal terms."

Her enemy sneered in return as she purred out, "Kelvin, the one I was most certain I would find moping about some Federation shipyard." Then she charged her with a fierce yell.

Kelvin, seeing the oncoming spirit put up her arm just in time to deflect the Nardara's punch. She grabbed her as she broke the hit and once again threw her to the floor. "You should know I won't fall that easily. And for your information, I have spent _half of my time_ contemplating how I am going to rip you to shreds before I allow you to have a _final death_!"

The Narada hissed at her and swung her foot, aiming to hit the Kelvin in the back of knee. Misjudging the strike, the Kelvin felt as the Narada's foot made contact, causing her to fall down on the floor. This time, the Narada stood over _her_. Quickly she went to get up, but the Narada saw her move and put a foot to her throat to hold her there.

"The only one who will have a _final death_ is you, Kelvin, as well as every Federation plan-net!" her yell was suddenly broken up. Talking had given the Kelvin time to kick her in the stomach, forcing her to double over, at which, she stood up and pushed the Narada back smacking her head hard against the wall.

"Nice try, but the _Enterprise-E_ told me all about _you _and your little _tricks_!" bellowed the Kelvin, and then smirked as her enemy's eyes widen as she made a sudden realization, "Aw, did you finally figure it out after _twenty-five human years_ Narada?"

The Narada snarled, "When _you _crashed me, it was not only to _delay me_! It was to make it appear that I _killed _James T. Kirk, when in fact _I had not_! He is _still alive_!"

"Yes, and Captain of the _Enterprise_, despite your best _efforts_ to make sure it would not happen!" taunted the Kelvin, "What do you think I have been doing the _other half of my time_, Narada? I was making certain that he would be ready to face his _destiny_, and that includes _defeating _you and your insane Captain Nero!"

The Narada howled with rage and was about to charge again, when she sensed the Vulcan ship within her leaving its confines and racing within her, "_You tricked me!"_

"Again," she goaded, "Farewell, Narada. I do hope you and your Captain, _burn in the inferno_!"

* * *

_**A minute later…Vulcan Ship Jellyfish and Lady Amanda Grayson**_

Lady Grayson tried to hold her balance as her son cut the line between the plasma drill and the Narada; then shot out of Earth's hemisphere, "Good God!" she then noticed Captain Nero contacting her son, "Spock! I should have killed _you_!"

She smirked at her son's response; "I'm confiscating this _illegally_ obtained ship and order you to surrender your vessel. _No terms, No discussion, No deals_."

The young Vulcan woman by her side, the Spirit of the Jellyfish, raised a brow at Spock's demand, "Logical, but he sounds _human_."

Lady Grayson gave her a glare as she sarcastically said, "Wonderful _observation_, from a Vulcan ship with an _Earth's _sea creature's _name_!"

The Jellyfish blushed a slight green, "Your son's _fault_; he indulged his five year old human godson on _my name_."

Lady Amanda raised a brow, she was about to comment when she noticed the enemy torpedoes headed their way, "SPOCK! Get us the hell out of here!"

Her son did just that, and got the hell out of there and headed toward Saturn.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the Narada…**_

**U.S.S. Kelvin and Capt. George C. Kirk**

George Kirk struggled to keep his son from falling to his death, as the Kelvin appeared, he yelled, "It's about damm time you showed up! Give me a hand!"

Quickly, the Kelvin went the other side of James Kirk and as they pulled him off of the ledge, she said, "My apologies, _distracting_ the Narada took longer than I thought."

He grunted in reply, "In other words, you were taking a great deal of _pleasure_ of kicking her _ass_!"

The Kelvin turned red in embarrassment at having been caught by a mortal, "Yes!" she admitted then changed the subject, "Let's go find Captain Pike before young Kirk falls flat on his face."

George Kirk looked over at his son while young Kirk tried to catch his breath, and waved his hand in disagreement, "He's not that _bad_, he was _worse _on Tarsus after Kodos got _thru_ with him during his last _talk_ with him!"

Wincing at that _particular_ memory, the Kelvin just nodded her head at him in agreement.

* * *

_**At the same time…**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise…**

Sarak gazed around at the remaining Bridge crew; he agreed to take Lt. Uhura's place as she went down the transporter room and her relief was currently in Sickbay to get some minor injuries treated, he finally had to satisfy his curiosity, "Mr. Sulu, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Ambassador," agreed the young cadet from the helm.

"Acting Captain Kirk left you in charge of his ship, why are you not sitting in the Captain's chair?" he asked.

Sulu sighed, and turned his full attention to the Ambassador, "Sir, it's a long story. To sum it up, the Enterprise has lost her temper _twice_ today…I rather not make it a third with _me_ as the focus of her anger."

Sarak raised a brow, while the spirit of the Enterprise stared at the young helmsman in shock, "I do _not_ have a _temper_!" she protested then she sense something was coming their way, sighing she alerted Cadet Sulu.

"Two ships headed our way; one of them is the Narada!" Sulu shouted.

Sarak turned to his temporary station, "Commander Spock's signal is on the smaller ship; Captain Kirk's is still on the Narada."

Cracking her knuckles, the Enterprise remembered a 20th century saying that was quite popular when she was sailing Earth's seas, "Let's see how the Narada likes it, when the tables are _turned_!" she yelled and then turned her attention to her helmsman, "All right, Mr. Sulu, let's be _sneaky_ about this! Here is what we are going to do!" Bending down, she quietly whispered her plan into his ear.

Sulu smirked cruelly, "I've got a plan."

The Enterprise raised a brow as she stood up, and buffed her nails on her chest, "What in the stars would mortals do _without_ us poor ship spirits!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the Narada…**_

**U.S.S. Kelvin and Capt. George C. Kirk**

The Kelvin and both Kirks sighed in relief as they found Captain Pike with no guards around him, "Captain Pike!" the young Kirk shouted and quickly tried to set him free from the platform he was on.

"K-kirk, what are you doing here?" stuttered out Pike as he gazed at George in confusion.

Thinking he was talking to him, James Kirk answered, "Following orders, sir."

The elder Kirk raised a brow and answered, "Been a _long_ time, Pike. I'm with _him_," as he gestured to his son, "To rescue _you_! I need you _alive_, to continue to be a _parent _to Jim as you have been for the last three years!"

"What?" Pike asked in confusion and once again, James Kirk assumed he was talking to him.

"Long story," both Kirks said, while George added further, "If you can still see _me_, when you're _safe_, I'll explain." George Kirk then noticing the approaching Romulan, "I need to _borrow_ your arm, Chris." He quickly let his ghostly arm merge with one of Capt. Pike's, grabbed his son's gun and shot the enemy dead. George smirked with glee as the gun dropped and explained, "Don't worry; _his _spirit will be in too much of shock to get out of his _body _for a while."

His son gazed at the dead Romulan, "Good shot, sir!" he congratulated Pike, while the injured Captain gave his once fellow officer on the Kelvin a strange look. Then he noticed a female near George Kirk, he immediately assumed he knew who she was.

He groaned out, "E-enterprise?"

James Kirk answered as he tried to get Pike stand, "Still one piece sir," he informed him.

The Kelvin raised a brow, "I am _not _my sister… I am the U.S.S. Kelvin."

"K-kelvin?" Pike asked in amazement.

"Err, no sir, she's gone," young Kirk told him as he stumbled with Pike out of the torture chamber, "Let's get out of here! I'm sure Bones will _love_ to see _you _in his med bay!"

Finally focusing his attention on Kirk, he asked, "How did y-you get here?"

James Kirk grinned smugly as he answered, "It involves a _disgrace_ engineer named Montgomery Scott. And as soon as we get enough distance away from your recent _accommodations_, he'll beam us back to the Enterprise.

Pike groaned as he remembered the name and the reasons for the disgrace, "He g-got his c-crazy theory to work?"

"Yes, sir," Young Kirk told him proudly, "Still can't find the Admiral's dog though."

* * *

_**At the Same Time…**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise**

She beamed proudly as she swooped down and fired on the enemy's torpedoes, "I _love_ it when one of _my _plans comes together!" she said.

* * *

_**Same Time…**_

**The Jellyfish and Lady Amanda Grayson**

Lady Amanda's eyes widen as she watches the view screen, they were going to crash into the Narada! The Jellyfish turns toward her, "I have signaled the Enterprise to beam your son out of me," she informed her, "I, as the humans would say, can _handle_ it from here. There is no reason for your son to join me in the _Final Death_."

Lady Amanda looked at her in confusion for a moment, and then she began to understand, "B-but you could be re-born!"

The Jellyfish quirked her lips, as she replied, "Yes, and so could the Narada with all of her hate. It will take my Final Death to prevent that from happening; in this case the needs of the many out way…"

"The needs of the one," finished Lady Amanda with grief.

"Yes," she said and then gave her for the first time a tiny smile, "Farewell, Lady Amanda. Give my thanks to the Kelvin and Enterprise."

She sighed sadly as her son teleported away, "I hope you find peace," she told her and then disappeared from the ship.

The Jellyfish sighed, as she muttered, "You as well, Lady Amanda," then she turned her attention to the Narada and narrowed her eyes, "As the humans would say, take this _bitch_!"

* * *

_**Few Minutes Later…**_

**U.S.S. Enterprise, U.S.S. Kelvin, Capt. George Kirk, Lady Amanda Grayson**

The Spirit of the Enterprise smiled with glee as she watched the small ship filled with red matter crash into the Narada, suddenly the three spirits that joined the rescue on the evil ship appeared before her on the bridge, "Good job," she told them.

The Kelvin and elder Kirk merely nodded in acknowledgement, while Lady Amanda informed them, "The Jellyfish has asked me to relay her thanks to the Kelvin and Enterprise."

The three other spirits gave her a look and said together, "Jellyfish?"

Lady Amanda merely shrugged in confusion, and then noticed that Uhura, James Kirk, and Spock had just returned to the bridge, "It looks like the show is about to start."

As Uhura relieved Sarak of her station, young Kirk ordered, "Hail them, _now_!"

As Nero appeared on the screen and James Kirk offered assistance, the spirits could see the unknown presence behind Nero; all four spirits gave the Spirit of the Narada an evil smirk.

"Hello again, Narada," taunted the Kelvin.

"Having _problems_?" George Kirk sarcastically asked.

"I do _hope _so! Do you need help?" shouted Lady Amanda with fury.

"With the chaos you and your captain have sown on the galaxy, you _deserve _what you reap!" finished the Enterprise for the four, angry spirits.

The Narada sneered, and decided to let her captain answer for the both of them, "I would rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times than accept assistance from _you_!"

"You got _it_!" shouted both the Enterprise and her captain; James Kirk looked over at Chekhov and ordered, "Fire everything _we've_ got!"

As the Enterprise fired, the Narada sucked into the black hole…once it was out of sight, young Kirk ordered, "Get us out of here, Sulu!"

"Aye, sir!" he answered, and followed the command…but it soon became clear that the Enterprise had a problem. Cursing, the Enterprise narrowed her eyes in concentration as he body shook to maintain it's structure while Sulu, reported; "We're caught in the singularity! It's taking us in!"

"Kirk to Engineering!" yelled the Captain over the comm., "Scotty, get _us_ the hell out of _here_!"

"You bet your _ass_, Captain!" he shouted over the comm.

For a few minutes nothing happen, finally Kirk called engineering again, "Scotty!"

"I am given' 'er all she's got!" he yelled.

Kirk snapped back, "All she's got isn't good enough! "What else have you got!"

"Uh," Scotty replied in thought, "If we eject the core, the wave front when it detonates against the singularity might be enough to kick us clear…if it doesn't kill us. And if that fails, then we'll be without drive power! We'll be sucked in for certain!"

"WHAT!" yelled Enterprise, "My warp cores are brand _new_, and _they _don't grow on the Earth's trees!"

Suddenly, huge crack appeared on the Bridge's ceiling, "Would you prefer _another_ new body?" the Kelvin asked sarcastically, "It could be human _years_ before you get _one_!"

"OH, HELL!" the Enterprise cursed and disappeared to engineering.

At the same time, the young Captain shouted to Scotty, "Do it, do it!"

* * *

**Engineering…**

Scotty was clearing personal from near the warp core as the Spirit of the Enterprise appeared, cursing even more, she allowed a console near him to allow him to use his own personal access code to inject the warp core. Confused Scotty, glanced over at the screen, "I thought I would have to hack the computer," he muttered in confusion, shrugging, he type his code in…and immediately the cores ejected.

The ship shook as it was blasted out of the singularity from the explosion of the warp core, when it stopped, Scotty sighed with relief and leaned over the console, "We're alive!" he shouted as he reached into his pocket for his flask, he took a _big drink _from it, "I need a sandwich!"

Scowling the Enterprise caused the console to shock him; he yelped and dropped his flask on the floor, "No drinking on _duty_! Stabilize _my _impulse engines; give orders to _your _crew to start patching _me_, and _then _I'll replicate your damm _sandwich_!" she bellowed, "Agggah! Why in the stars did the Fates give _me _a drunken monkey for a _Chief Engineer_?"

* * *

_**The Bridge…**_

With the exception of two Vulcans, everyone laughed in relief; finally, James Kirk raised a hand and announced, "Okay, people! Let's try to get back to Earth in one piece! Uhura, contact Starfleet let them know our position, the Narada's defeat, and we'll contact them soon on our best estimate to return to Earth. Mr. Spock…" As the young captain gave orders, Lady Amanda had a look of wonder come over her face; both George Kirk and the Kelvin gave her a questioning look.

Noticing their expressions, Lady Amanda said, "I think it's time for me to go, I can _sense_ it."

George Kirk looked at her enviously as he requested, "Please, say hello to my parents and my son, Sam, give them my love. The Fates don't want me to _leave_ just yet, even_ if_ I am finally separated from the Kelvin. I can _sense_ it."

Lady Amanda smiled sadly, "I will," then she walked over to Sarak and kissed his cheek; as he raised a hand to where her kiss was planted she said, "Peace and long life, my husband." Then she went to her son, repeated the gesture, "Live long and prosper, my son." Then she disappeared, and went toward her reward.

George Kirk sighed, and then turned his attention to the Kelvin, "I'm surprise Enterprise hasn't returned to bridge."

The Kelvin chuckled in amusement, "Knowing my sister, she is looking over Montgomery Scott's shoulder and _encouraging _him to work as fast as he can."

George laughed, "She does seem the type," he told her, "Let's go to Sickbay, _we_ need to _talk_ to Pike, hopefully he will still be between life and death."

She raised a brow, "And why do we need to _talk _to him?"

"Oh, lots of _things_," he informed her, "Our story; Jim's life, certain Starfleet rules that need to be _bent_ if Jim is going to marry and the Enterprise will be allowed to have children on board…as well as to warn him about certain _people_!"

"And whom pray tell would that be?" she asked.

Ticking off with his fingers, he replied, "Khan, Kodos, and my dearly _beloved _wife, Winona! Knowing her, as soon as she hears what Jim has done, she'll want to _talk_ with him!"

Wincing, the Kelvin commented, "No offense, George…but your wife is a _bitch_!"

He grimly frowned, "She wasn't like that when I _married _her! I pray to high heaven that Jim doesn't marry _someone_ who will end up like _her_, if he _dies_!"

The Kelvin snorted in agreement, "We'll just have to make _certain_, as well as pray my _sister _will get along with his future mate," she sighed, "Let's go to sickbay."


	3. Chapter 3 Last Wishes

_Once again, own nothing! I may write a sequel or do one shots to this story later. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**U.S.S. Kelvin, Capt. George C. Kirk, Capt. Christopher Pike**

For the living, the Enterprise's sickbay was as silent as tomb, yet busy as a beehive…nurses rushed around in the treatment of patients and trying to provide what comfort they could to the rescued Vulcans whom lost all they hold dearly. Dr. McCoy, along with a few other nurses, was in surgery frantically trying to save the life of Captain Christopher Pike, who was hovering between the edges of life and death.

For the dead, the Enterprise sickbay was definitely not silent nor busy…in fact the newly dead souls were currently mobbing the only soul they felt could help them, Captain Christopher Pike. George Kirk winced and the Kelvin wearily sighed as they tried to get through the mob.

"Captain! Please, help me! I've got a fiancée," said one soul, while another whom George Kirk recognized as Dr. Puri said, "Chris! What the hell is going on!"

Noticing that they wouldn't be able to get thru the mob that surrounded Pike, George Kirk finally decided to put an end to this nonsense, by whistling very loud and sharply, all the souls turned to his as well as the Kelvin's direction, "Okay, listen up! All of you, with the expectation of Captain Pike are _dead_! I know it takes some getting use to, but I suggest you, to pardon the pun, _live _with it! Nero killed all of us, starting with _me _twenty-five years ago! And since I've been _dead_ the longest on this ship, _I _will be the one to receive Pike's _help_!"

Silence met his demand, finally Dr. Puri asked, "Who are _you_ and why to do you need his _help_?

Before he could answer, an Orion woman in a Starfleet uniform; answers the first question for him, "He's George C. Kirk, and you look just like your son except for the eyes."

He wearily sighed, "I know… and I realize being dead is a shock, but I need to inform Captain Pike on certain _people _that could pose a danger to the Federation."

Silence once again reigned over them, finally one man who was once the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise commented suspiciously, "That's not the only reason."

"No," admitted Kirk, "But, it's a very _personal _reason."

The souls mused over his request, finally they all drifted out of sick bay with the expectation of the Orion female cadet, she softly spoke, "I died on the Farrguet; I couldn't go on without saying good bye to my roommate or your son. This _personal_ reason, it has to do with him?

George Kirk didn't say a thing just folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, however the Kelvin answered for him, "Yes, and if you wish to help us…_to help young Kirk_, go to the Bridge and keep watch if _Winona Kirk_ contacts the Enterprise; come and warn us if she does."

The young cadet stared at them for a moment, finally she said, "I assume that she did something to Jim that you _do not_ approve of."

"_That_," answered George angrily, "is putting it _mildly_!"

"Okay," she told him, "I'll do what you ask, but I would _love_ to know the _details_!"

Before they could respond _that _comment, she disappeared, sighing George Kirk turned his attention to Captain Pike who was watching what was happening with interest as well as apprehension, "George," he drawled out, "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Pinching his nose bridge, Capt. Kirk answered, "Chris, usually someone who is on the _borderline_ between life and death would _not remember_ the experience; however in your case there will be an _acceptation _due to the fact _we_ need you to remember!"

"And just how pray tell will _you_ do that?" questioned Pike sarcastically.

"With _my_ help, Captain Pike," answered the Kelvin as she held out her hands to Kirk and Pike, "Come! There is so much to do, and so little _time_!"

As they each held one of her hands, she said, "Our first stop will be _another place_, and _another time_. Where Captain James T. Kirk had a _loving _family, and was Captain of the Enterprise at a _much later_ age."

* * *

_**After watching the events of "Space Seed" and "The Wrath of Khan" in the Prime Universe…**_

Chris Pike groaned in despair as he stared at the brokenhearted faces of James T. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew, loosing Spock as well as David Marcus had an appalling effect on them. George Kirk commented to him, "We steered Jim away from Carol Marcus in _our universe_, Chris. They're _not right_ for each other, and it's better for everyone if her future son had a different father. Besides, I want a _lot _of grandchildren, not just _one_!

The Kelvin added, "All of my sisters have been informed of the _situation_ and will _shoot_ the _SS Bounty Bay_ on sight, despite what any captain or crew may do to _stop_ it. But, there is always a chance that a _civilian_ ship may discover that _ship _before any Starfleet ship!"

Finally realizing what they were getting at, he muttered, "You want me to keep an eye out if such a situation arises."

George patted his friend arm consolably, "You're right, we do. But, that's not the only thing; I need _you _to continue be a _parent to_ Jim!"

"That's the _second _time you mention something like that, I don't want to _replace _you, or Winona!" he shouted.

The Kelvin sighed as she transported them back to they're own universe, "Captain Pike, perhaps you need another _point of view_ on the life that James T. Kirk has led so far."

* * *

_**Re-boot universe, Iowa…**_

Looking around at the farmhouse and cornfields, Pike asked, "_Where_, or should I say _when_ are we?"

"My family farm," replied George Kirk as he pointed out an elderly gentleman and two young children, "A year after my death; that's my father Tiberius, George Jr., and the little tyke trying to walk is Jim."

Chris frowned and asked, "Where is Winona?"

Frowning, the Kelvin pointed to the woman coming out of the house, "There."

"Winona!" yelled Tiberius, "Jimmie-boy is walking, look at this!"

"Can't right now, Tiberius; I have to catch a ship to Riglian 3 for a conference!" she yelled as she hurried to the hover car, "Take care, I'll see you and the kids in a month!"

Tiberius frowned in displeasure, while George Jr. scowled in the direction that his mother left; in the meantime, Chris Pike was flabbergasted, "What the _hell_?"

George let out an angry sigh, "This wasn't the first time that she had done _this_! At this particular moment in time, I thought she was still grieving over my death. But, it got _worse_ after my parents died and she married a bastard by the name of Frank Long."

* * *

_**Ten Years Later…**_

Captain Pike winced as George Kirk Jr. protected his brother from the belt that their alcoholic father was whipping them with, "Where in the hell is _Winona_?" he asked in anger and disgust.

"Off planet," answered the Kelvin in bitterness, "_Again_!"

George quietly said in a fury, "While that _son of a bitch_ did what you are watching, _again_. I _snapped_!" Chris watched in amazement as the alcoholic man was lifted up by invisible hands and smashed into the wall, where he fell down into unconsciousness. The two little boys looked at each other in shock, and then ran out of the room.

"That night," continued George Kirk, "I appeared into my older son's dreams, I told him to run away to San Francisco and find _you_ at the Academy. I knew _you_ could help my sons out of this _situation_, and maybe even get _custody _over them. But, things didn't go exactly as _planned_…"

* * *

_**Two weeks later, around midnight…**_

"Sam," whispered a young James Kirk, "Why do you have to _leave_?"

"I told _you_," responded George Kirk Jr., also known as Sam, "I'm going to find an old friend of Dad's at the Academy, he can help _us_! I'm using Grandpa Tiberius's _emergency _stash of credits that he hid for us. Can you hold on until help arrives, little bro?"

Young Jim Kirk bit his lip as he replied, "I guess, just be _careful_ Sam!"

"I will," he promised.

* * *

_**Half an Hour later, at a bar outside of the Iowa Shipyards…**_

Chris Pike stared around, and mused, "This is the same bar that I found your son, drunk as a skunk."

George chuckled darkly, "There was a _reason_ he was _here_ and drunk on that particular _night_; and that _reason_ is about to happen! Watch the doors, Chris."

He did, and suddenly Sam Kirk burst thru the door, screaming, "PLEASE! HEL…"

He never finished his sentence as a shot was heard, and he fell down on the floor…dead. His stepfather stood over him, waving what appeared to be to Chris, a twentieth century handgun, he drunkenly said, "Now you'll stay _here_, you little bastard!"

Chris closed his eyes in pain, "Oh, god," he muttered, and when he opened them, he was now in a civilian courtroom.

Frank Long was standing as the judge pronounced the sentence, she was about to finish when Winona Kirk, now Long, stood up, "Frank isn't guilty of murder! Sam just ran away, I'm sure he'll turn up."

The judge's gaze hardens as she replied, "The evidence is overwhelming, and if I could…_I would sentence you right along with him_! Court Dismiss!"

George Kirk stared at his friend as he said, "Do you have any idea how I felt at this particular moment, Chris?"

"I can imagine," he whispered, "Winona needs _help_!"

"Oh, she needs more than _that_!" yelled George.

"She needs to be placed in a fucking _metal institution_!" finished the Kelvin, "After this… Winona sent Jim to her sister and her family on Tarsus IV; he_ thought_ he could finally be safe and have a family who would love him. Unfortunately, George and I knew _differently_ thanks to the information I received from my sister in the other universe."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be _good_?" asked Chris.

"It's _not_," confirmed George Kirk.

* * *

_**Tarsus IV…4 years later…**_

Chris Pike felt like he was going to throw up as he watched Governor Kodos used a laser whip on a sickly and pale, thirteen year old James Kirk; suddenly Kodos dropped the whip and escaped the room, right before Starfleet officers burst in to rescue the young boy. "Please tell me that son of a bitch is _dead_," he pleaded.

"No," growled George Kirk, "He's in Klingon space _somewhere_!"

"With his equally crazy daughter!" added the Kelvin, "Look on the bright side, Frank is dead, though Winona's fifth husband is just as a deadbeat as he was! But, back on the topic at hand; after this _incident_, Jim was sent back to Earth, and lived in a Starfleet youth hostel until he was eighteen. Winona didn't want him anymore, and the only times she contacts him is to ask him where Sam is…"

"Or to tell him how much of a hero I was saving eight hundred lives," finished George Kirk, "If I know my dearly, beloved _wife_ as soon as she hears how he destroyed the Narada and saved Earth…she _will contact_ him to tell him he shouldn't have overshadowed my _sacrifice_ and Jim will never be the man I was."

Chris closed his eyes in pain for a moment, "Let me guess, this is where I take Winona down a peg for _you_ and you want me to be a _father_ to your son! Good, God! George I am not father material! Plus he's a grown man now!"

"Chris," George said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Who got Jim out of that bar fight and into the Academy?"

"Well…"

"Who became his emergency contact and next of kin at the Academy?" asked Kelvin.

"I…"

"Who lectured and scolded him at the Academy?" questioned George.

"Okay, maybe…"

"Who encouraged and praised him at the Academy?" she asked quickly.

"Who sat beside him and stayed with him at the hospital after every allergy attack or whenever he got sick these past three years?" questioned George.

"ALL RIGHT!" bellowed Chris Pike, "The both of you made your _point_! I'm starting to see Jim like a _son_! But, he certainly doesn't think of me like a _father_!"

"Chris," George told him in reassurance, "_Look_…" Before Pike could blink he was seeing himself on a biobed in a private room on the Enterprise, sitting beside him was James T. Kirk.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Kelvin, Capt. George C. Kirk, Capt. Christopher Pike**_

"It's been three days since the battle, Da...er…sir," spoke Jim Kirk to his unconscious body, "It will take us six weeks to get back to Earth, but Scotty has this crazy idea that he can boost the impulse power and cut our trip back down a week. Starfleet can't send us anything, but they are anxious to _talk _to me as soon as we get back."

Before he could say anything further, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy step into the room, "All right, _Captain_! Let me see how those injuries are healing!"

"Aw, Bones!" protested James Kirk.

As two young men had an intense _conversation_, George Kirk pleaded to his friend, "You see…he does think of you as a _father_! Do what I _can't_ do, Chris! Help him be a good Captain of the Enterprise; get Starfleet to bend the rules on marriage and families, no place is _completely safe_ to raise families! Nero proved _that_ to everyone! I want Jim to get married as Captain of the Enterprise, and raise a _family_! I want lots of _grandchildren_, and _you_ can spoil them for _me_! And, you can tell Jim that I am _proud_ of him! Also, I better _not see him_ until he has a bunch of grandchildren and great-grandchildren!

"Get married your self, Captain Pike," the Kelvin added to the plea, "Jim could use a better _mother_ than Winona! And he would make a wonderful big brother!"

Captain Pike smirked, "I'll do my best for Jim, though no one can replace you, George! And as for _me_ getting married, _I'll think about it_!"

George smiled sadly, "That's all I ask, and it's time for you to go back, Chris."

Chris stared at him in curiosity, but before he could ask, he found himself groaning and waking up in his body, "Hey, Bones! Look, he's waking up!" shouted young Kirk.

As the good doctor rushed toward his patient, the Kelvin and George C. Kirk looked at one another, "Our baby bird is finally _safe_," he told her.

"He's not much of a baby anymore, George," she said and then sighed wearily, "Let's go say, farewell to my sister and dragged that young cadet off with us."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Earth," she responded, "I am more than _ready_ for a new body, and no offense, George…but I need a _break_ from anyone with the last name of _Kirk_!"

George Kirk laughed in response as they disappeared from the room.

* * *

_**Epilogue…**_

_**125 years after the death of George C. Kirk…**_

**U.S.S. Kelvin, U.S.S. Enterprise, Capt. George C. Kirk**

George Kirk looked over at his descendents as they surrounded his son's bed…James T. Kirk was an old man now, and dying…suddenly two women in white jumpsuits appeared beside him…it was the _U.S.S. Kelvin-E_ and the _U.S.S. Enterprise-D_.

"Are we in time?" asked the Kelvin who still appeared a middle aged woman to him.

"Yes," he told them, "Where's Spock?"

"He's beaming down from me now," replied Enterprise, "Along with Captain Picard."

"So, is Captain Pike," added the Kelvin.

"I thought you needed a _break_ from Kirks?" asked Enterprise in a teasing tone.

Rolling her eyes Kelvin responded, "She _married_ a Kirk, who is _half_ a McCoy and her _CMO_ thank the stars!"

"Quiet!" hissed George Kirk, "It's _finally_ happening and I have waited a _long ti_me for _this_!"

Unknown to the living, with his last breath…James T. Kirk stepped out of his body and appeared as he did when he first _officially _received command of the U.S.S. Enterprise, "F-father?" he stuttered out.

George Kirk smiled as tears rolled down his eyes and pulled his son into a hug, which was eagerly returned, "Oh, Jimmy! I have wanted to hug you for so _long_!"

"Then, what Da…I mean Chris _said_," Jim Kirk started to ask but was interrupted by his father.

"Go ahead and call him _Dad_, son," he told him, "I did give my _blessing_ to him after the Narada _incident_, and every word he told you was _true_!"

Smiling in relief, he looked at the two ladies before him and smirked, "Kelvin and Enterprise, I presume?"

"Yes," answered the Kelvin for both of them, as the Enterprise smiled with pride at her favorite chosen one.

James Kirk smiled in return and looked around, "Where is _everyone_?"

"Waiting on _us_," answered George, "They're on the _other side_ and I imagine they will give us a big welcome home _party_!"

"Even, Mom?" Jim asked hesitantly.

The three older spirits look at one another, finally the Enterprise said, "Jim…your Mother is serving penitence due to what she had done in her _first life_."

"Penitence? First Life? What do you _mean_?" he asked confused.

George Kirk, sighed wearily as he said, "I'll _explain_ when we get _home_, c'mon! Everyone is waiting!"

As they disappeared from sight, the two ship spirits stared at one another finally the Kelvin asked, "Do you _regret_ sharing Jim and becoming a family ship?"

"No," she slowly responded, "I can see _now_, if you hadn't made me make that promise…Jim would _self-destruct_ as soon as he _retired_!

"Good," the Kelvin told her, "I wonder when we will complete _our penitence_?"

The Enterprise snorted as she said; "Only _the powers that be_ know the answer to _that_!

"Indeed," agreed the Kelvin, "Pity we can not tell the _new_ ship spirit of the _Mayflower _how many of James T. Kirk's family came to his _deathbed_."

"Yes, _pity_," she said as she remembered the Kelvin in her _first life_ shortly before her death on Earth in the late 20th century, "But the _powers that be_ prevents us from doing _that_!"

"Yes," she said as she remembered a conversation she had with the _old_ ship spirit of the _Mayflower _before she passed on to the other side about _who_ the Enterprise was in her _first_ _life_, " Ah, well. Some _secrets_ must remain _secret_, even between ships."

The Enterprise narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "And what in the stars does _that_ mean?"

"Oh, _nothing_!" she innocently told her, "Got to go back now, the Chief Engineer needs some help on the bridge!"

"_Help_ my warp engines!" muttered the Enterprise and then glanced at herself in a mortal mirror, for a moment she did not see herself as a young dark haired woman, but one who had bright red hair, flashing blue eyes, and wore a crown of gold. She closed her eyes, as someone from her memory whispered a name to her…_Good Queen Bess_…shaking her head to clear her mind, "Sometimes being one of the _oldest_ among the ship spirits is a pain in the _ass_! My memory is going _crazy_!" And with that thought, she disappeared back to where she belonged…on _her _bridge.


End file.
